1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having terminals, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having terminals that can adapt to variation in arrangement of pin and screw terminals serving as electrodes.
2. Description of the Background Art
Power semiconductor packages for semiconductor apparatuses used for inverter drive of industrial equipment and the like have various configurations such as CIB, 7 in 1, 6 in 1, and 2 in 1. CIB refers to a package incorporating a converter, six inverters, and a brake. 7 in 1 refers to a package incorporating six inverters and a brake. 6 in 1 refers to a package incorporating six inverters, and 2 in 1 refers to a package incorporating two inverters.
In these power semiconductor packages, terminals differ in shape and arrangement from each other, due to differences in internal circuit, rating and specification of the semiconductor apparatuses from each other, and thus, the packages of different configurations with terminals of different shapes and arrangements are conventionally manufactured separately. This however requires a large cost for prototyping of the packages, and for manufacture of different molds for mass-production thereof. Further, there is a need to address problems that would occur in the packages of various configurations, which causes delay in development, and requires time to verify those packages. To solve the above-described problems, a power semiconductor package adaptable to variation in shape and arrangement of terminals has been demanded.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-008191 discloses a power semiconductor device that can change the connecting position of an external lead electrode that is connected to a semiconductor element. Specifically, a semiconductor element is arranged in a casing, and a rectangular opening is formed at the upper surface of the casing. A plurality of holes are formed at the upper surface of the casing, along a pair of opposed sides of the opening. A lead electrode is attached to a terminal member. The terminal member has projections formed at respective ends of the lower surface. The projections are inserted to the holes formed at the one and the other sides, so that the terminal member is arranged to extend over the opening. The connecting position of the lead electrode can be changed by changing the holes to which the projections are to be inserted.
With the power semiconductor device of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-008191, however, the terminal member is arranged at the upper surface of the casing, which would largely restrict the layout inside the package.